A Second Honeymoon
by R. Grace
Summary: After 5 years of blissfully-happy marriage, Mary and Matthew embark on a second honeymoon, and we take a look at life, fashion, and fun in "roaring 20s"! Pure and shameless married fluff. Rated teen for some sexual references, but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I desperately needed to write some HEA fluff to relieve the angst of both my current WIPs. This was the result. :) Should be three or four parts of good fluffy, lovey, mushey fun! I've been doing a lot of research on life in the "roaring 20s" lately. In preparation for season 3, of course. ;) I threw a few fun things like a detailed look at the fashion of the time and M&M learning the Charleston in. Hope you enjoy!

**Blurb: **Five years and counting! Let's take a peek into Mr. and Lady Crawley's lives as they embark on a second honeymoon trip in celebration of their first milestone anniversary! We will meet their children, follow them shopping, to a jazz club, to the sea side, and even into their private chambers. ;) Don't worry, we shan't intrude on their privacy *too* much, hence the teen rating.

* * *

_A Second Honeymoon_

_Part 1_

On the twenty-fifth day of April, 1920, Lady Mary Crawley was married to the man of her dreams, Mr. Matthew Crawley, on the front lawn of her beloved home, Downton Abbey. On the twenty-third day of April, 1925, Lady Mary and her darling husband were awakened by the joyful squeals of their two young children as they were herded down the stairs for breakfast by a smiling Anna, who carried a little one of her own in her expanding belly.

Mary groaned and snuggled closer to her husband's warm body, smiling contentedly as his arms came around her.

"Good morning, darling," Matthew murmured sleepily into his wife's hair.

"Morning," Mary answered groggily, fighting to keep herself awake. As much as she would have loved to sleep in Matthew's embrace for another hour or so, they had to catch the nine o'clock train.

"In two days, we'll have been married for five years," Matthew observed wistfully, planting several tender kisses along Mary's forehead and temples.

"Mmm," was Mary's only reply. She had become distracted by the feel of her husband's bare torso under her hands. Matthew tended to become hot in the night, waking up to shuck his pajama shirt. Mary certainly wasn't one to complain. His skin was soft and warm, and she loved the way it smelled in the morning. She loved everything about him.

Taking full advantage, she began a trail of kisses that started just under his jaw and ended at his naval, at which she paused to tease him with her tongue.

Now fully awake, Matthew moaned appreciatively at his wife's attentions, and reached down to tangle his fingers in her silken hair. Mary smiled and surprised him by blowing a noisy raspberry on his soft belly, causing him to jump and giggle (yes, Matthew giggled!) at the sudden ticklish sensation. Mary smiled amusedly up at him. She had discovered that she got the exact same reaction from her husband as she did from their two-year-old son when it came to their ticklish middles, and she never tired of the comparison.

"Alright, enough of your games, woman," Matthew laughed as he grasped Mary by the shoulders, rolling her under him.

Mary laughed happily as he tugged the hem of her nightgown upwards, placing himself between her open thighs. It had been nearly a week since they'd made love (not for lack of desire, rest assured), and she was as eager to rectify the oversight as he.

Matthew kissed his wife deeply as he tugged down is pajama pants, kicking them off under the covers. Mary pulled him enthusiastically towards her, smiling up at him as he placed himself fully over her.

Both husband and wife jumped, and Matthew cursed, when a knock at the door interrupted their much-needed communion.

"Excuse me, Lady Crawley," Anna's voice came from the other side of the door. "Master William is in need of his Mama. He bumped his head on the sideboard again."

Matthew groaned above her, but refused to relinquish his hold.

"We'll be right down, Anna," he answered tensely before turning back to Mary.

"Now, where were we?"

"But, Matthew," Mary protested, placing both hands on his chest to push him away, "you heard Anna. Wills needs his Mama."

"But... _I_ need you!" he whined, poking out his lower lip in a perfect imitation of their son's adorable pout.

Mary merely rolled her eyes at him and scooted to the edge of the bed, evading his grasping hands.

"Wait, Mary!" Matthew groaned as she rose. "Darling, please! I'm begging you!"

Mary sighed. She hated when he used that pleading tone with her. In five years, she hadn't learned to say no to him when he begged - or any time, really.

Seeing the weakening of her resolve, Matthew tried one final tactic.

"I'll be quick, I promise."

"Oh, alright," she gave in, pulling her nightgown up over her head and letting fall to the floor.

"Yes!" Matthew crowed victoriously as he pulled her underneath him again, causing Mary to giggle at his boyish enthusiasm. Parenthood, with all its accompanying responsibilities and stresses, had made it impossible for them to make love as often as they would have liked, but that did have its advantages. Matthew was always so eager for her, a fact which Mary enjoyed tremendously.

When Mary finally made it down to the dining room, dressed in her favorite plum-colored traveling suit, Matthew was already seated at the table with little William on his lap. The boy showed no sign of his earlier distress, and was smiling and giggling cheerfully as Matthew rained numerous kisses over each of the boy's tiny features. Mary smiled happily to herself at the tender sight. She was happy that Matthew wasn't the typical cool, reserved English father, but an affectionate, loving father who wasn't afraid to express it. She tried to do the same, but, somehow, it never came quite so naturally to her as it did to Matthew. He certainly did give her something to aspire to. Their children adored him.

Matthew, being the atypical father that he was, had insisted that little William and Violet take their breakfast in the dining room with their parents each morning. He liked to spend a few moments with his whole family together before leaving for work in the mornings. His children were the light of his life, a light that had been very nearly snuffed out for good when he had been injured during the war, and he wasn't going to let propriety get in the way of his enjoyment of their precious company.

As usual, the moment little William, aged two years, caught sight of his Mama, poor Papa was immediately relegated to second choice. Matthew reluctantly released his son into his wife's care, relishing, as he always did, the besotted look on Mary's face whenever she beheld their son. Mary absolutely adored her little boy. Matthew liked to think that the fact that little Wills was a perfect miniature of himself had something to do with that.

"_I'll_ sit with you, Papa."

Matthew lit up at the sound of his four-year-old daughter's soft voice. No angel's song could have sounded sweeter.

"Thank you, precious," he smiled down at her, reaching down to scoop her up in his lap.

Mary sat down next to Matthew, still beaming with the joy that even such a common occurrence as breakfast with their family brought her. They had a lovely family. Their children were the prettiest children in the world, and she didn't mind saying so to anybody who would listen. Of course, she couldn't take any credit for the fact herself. Both little Violet and little William took after their father in both coloring and features, as well as in temperament. Mary was glad of it. She thought their silky golden hair and bright blue eyes made them quite the loveliest children one could hope to have. And they were such sweet, good children. Kind, gentle, and clever like their father; no hint of their mother's rebellious streak in sight.

"I suppose the grandmothers will be here to collect them shortly," Matthew spoke between sips of coffee.

"Yes, they should be here any minute now," Mary responded. "I know they're both terribly excited about having the children with them for a whole ten days. They've made all sorts of grand plans for the week."

Matthew smiled knowingly and nodded his agreement.

The grandmothers in question were his mother and Mary's grandmother, the Dowager Countess. Shortly before his marriage to Mary, his mother had shocked him by announcing her intention to move into the dower house with Cousin Violet, hoping to give the newlyweds some privacy (which they had, of course, taken full advantage of). Later, the two older ladies had astonished the family by announcing their decision to make the living arrangements permanent. It seemed that they had become rather accustomed to one another's company, and had no wish to change anything. They had certainly found common ground in their love for their grandchildren, or great-grandchildren in Violet's case. To little William and Violet, they were the much-adored Granny and Nana.

Mary had managed to take two or three bites of her toast when a knock on the door signaled the grandmothers' arrival. Mosely announced them as "Granny and Nana," much to Mary's astonishment, and Matthew's amusement. The children instantly clambered to be let down from their parents' laps in order to properly greet their grandmothers. Properly, to the children, being with numerous kisses, hugs, and requests for the treats that always seemed to be hiding in Granny's handbag.

Before Mary knew it, her children were being whisked away into their grandmothers' car. Matthew leaned over the car door to claim goodbye hugs and kisses from both, along with affectionate pats on the cheek from the Dowager Countess and his mother, and promised that they would call each night before bed time. Mary, feeling unequal to displaying such open affection in front of others, merely waved goodbye from the sidewalk. Matthew draped an arm around her shoulders, waving with the other hand, as the car began to move rather slowly down the road. The Dowager Countess had instructed her chauffeur to drive extra carefully with the precious cargo aboard.

Mary turned and entered the house, immediately dropping her face into her hands as she began to sob regretfully.

"Mary!" Matthew cried in shock as he ran to her side, drawing her into his embrace. "It's alright, my darling. We'll see them again before we know it."

"It's not that, Matthew," she squeaked through her tears. "It's just...I didn't even kiss them goodbye. They'll think I don't love them as much as you do."

"Oh, darling," Matthew smiled affectionately down at her, then turned and ran back out the door.

Wondering at his sudden departure, Mary followed at a more sedate pace, and immediately burst into fits of laughter at the sight that awaited her. Matthew was running, full-speed, after the car, waving his hands and yelling for them to stop. She supposed she should have been embarrassed. Several neighbors had stopped to gawk at the silly spectacle the future earl presented, after all. But, then, Matthew reached the car, and leaned down to tuck one child under each arm. With his precious burden in tow, he jogged back towards the house, causing Violet and William to giggle delightedly.

"Fa-ser, Papa! Fa-ser!" little William commanded, and Matthew readily obliged, even adding a few spins, which caused both children to squeal with glee.

Mary smiled gratefully at Matthew as he set the children down before her.

"Children, your Mama would like goodbye kisses and hugs from you both. Would that be agreeable?" he asked them with mock seriousness.

Both nodded enthusiastically, and turned to run into Mary's waiting arms.

"Oh, my darlings! I shall miss you, so," she crooned between kisses pressed into that golden hair that she loved so much. "Be good for your grandmothers, alright?"

"Yes, Mama," Violet answered, giving her mother a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Now, run along, darlings. You mustn't keep Granny and Nana waiting."

By then, the car had pulled back around, and Matthew lifted the children back in. After waving goodbye for the second time, husband and wife returned to the house and climbed the stairs to their shared bedchamber to ensure that their things had been packed and all was in readiness for departure.

By nine o'clock, husband and wife were seated side by side in a first class car on a London-bound train. They would spend the first five days of their ten day holiday at Grantham House in London before taking a train to Brighton for a couple days of sea bathing and sun. The London season had yet to commence, which meant that they would be able to enjoy the city without the pressures and bustle that usually accompanied their visits to town. Additionally, Mary was looking very much forward to updating her husband's wardrobe with the new men's fashions. If her own wardrobe just happened to gain a few new additions in the process, well...

They arrived at their destination in time to grab lunch at a little open-air cafe before settling in at the house. The white stone Mayfair townhouse was situated only about a block away from Hyde Park, which they took advantage of with a leisurely stroll before returning home for dinner. Wishing for some alone time with his captivating wife, Matthew requested two trays be sent up to their bedroom (officially Mary's bedroom, but they had always shared), and the two lovers donned their pajamas early, giving Anna and Bates the evening to themselves.

It had been Matthew's idea to trade valets with Lord Grantham for the duration of their holiday, sending Mosley to help at the big house in Bates' stead, so that Anna and Bates could enjoy somewhat of a holiday together as well. The fight to free Bates from his unjust imprisonment had taken just over three years to win, but, at last, their efforts had been rewarded. Now, Anna and her husband were happily situated in a cottage of their own, midway between Crawley House and the Abbey, and were expecting their first child.

"I wonder what Anna and Bates decided to do with their evening off," Mary mused aloud as Matthew set the empty dinner trays aside.

"Well, I don't know about them, but I know what I would like to be doing with the rest of my evening," Matthew answered, pulling his wife close and trailing open-mouthed kisses along the creamy skin of her neck.

Mary sighed contentedly and surrendered to her husband's gentle seduction, glorying in the ability to simply _be_ together without being exhausted by the incessant activity of daily life or interrupted by their children's needs.

Lying together skin to skin was also somewhat of a novelty after three years of needing to be sure they re-dressed themselves before falling asleep. The first time their tiny daughter had crawled into their bed when least expected had taught them that lesson. It brought back the excitement and spontaneity of their newlywed days, when they had slept as such every night. Matthew fell asleep with a contented smile on his face, his hands not stilling in their fond stroking of his wife's naked skin until sleep claimed him.

* * *

**Next time: **Mary drags Matthew shopping, but ensures that he is amply rewarded for his cooperation when they return home. Matthew takes Mary to an American-style jazz club on the night of their anniversary, where they sample cocktails and learn to dance in a new and exciting (if rather undignified) fashion.

Thanks for reading! I would love to know if you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mary awoke the next morning eager to commence their shopping expedition. She had seen the new men's fashions in a recent magazine, and was exceedingly eager to see how her husband's dashing figure compared to the models on the pages. She was certain he would outshine them all. They would also need to procure a bathing outfit for him, as he had never owned such a thing before.

While a good bit less excited by the prospect of a day of shopping than Mary was, Matthew was pleased to be spending the entire day in the company of his beautiful wife, whatever the agenda. His preferred schedule would have been a full day spent in their bed with passionate, blissful rounds of lovemaking every hour, on the hour. Mary was able to drag him from the bed after they had finished with their breakfast trays by promising him a little "afternoon delight" as a reward for his cooperation on their shopping trip. Matthew had, as predicted, bolted immediately out of bed and adjourned to his dressing room to ring for Bates, leaving Mary giggling amusedly in his wake.

They arrived at Harrod's in good time, and Mary immediately ushered her somewhat reluctant husband towards the men's section. Almost instantly, a sales clerk was at their side offering his services.

"He'll need several new morning suits, as well as new evening attire. We'd also like to take a look at the men's separates, shoes, hats...oh, and a bathing costume. Only the latest and best for my darling husband, of course." Mary said the last with a teasing smile directed up at her wide-eyed husband.

Matthew was then ushered into a fitting room and ordered to undress while the clerk and Mary handed him piece after piece to try on. The first complete ensemble they pushed at him consisted of a pair of buff tweed trousers with wide legs and cuffed hems, a matching jacket with almost comically oversized lapels, and a double-breasted vest and pink collared shirt to go underneath. The tie they chose had stripes of the same pink shade as the shirt, as well as blue, green, and yellow stripes. A pair of two-toned brown and white shoes completed the ensemble.

The clerk worked busily over him, straightening, measuring, and pinning until everything was in place for Mary to look over and approve. Matthew looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

"These trousers are pinned too short," he complained. "I can almost see my ankles."

"Darling, you look marvelous!" Mary crooned as she entered the fitting room. "They aren't too short. That's the style. I think you look very smart."

Matthew's brow screwed together in confusion, but he offered no further complaints as his wife ordered several more suits in similar styles and several colors. Every possible color and pattern of tie was added to their order, as well as a pair of shoes similar to the brown and white ones, but in black and white. Now that he was, apparently, showing off his ankles in these new fashions, socks were also an item of unusual interest. Plain black socks were no longer acceptable, apparently. Mary selected argyles and plaids in varying combinations of blues, reds, and greens to add to their growing pile of selections. Solids matching the shade of each pair of trousers were also selected.

When it came time to select evening wear, Matthew was relieved to find that not much had changed in that department. Tails were still the fashion, though the details had changed somewhat. Mary selected a white dinner jacket with a navy vest underneath that he thought looked very smart.

Next came the separates, which Mary instructed him were the latest in men's casual wear.

"For when you survey the estate with Papa or for a game of pall-mall," Mary explained.

Matthew felt terribly silly standing in a pair of loose-fitting trousers (referred to by the clerk as "knickers") that came just under his knees revealing the red and blue argyle socks that matched the red sweater he wore over a white collared shirt. The black and white shoes and a straw hat were selected to complete the look.

Seeing his hesitation about the new style, Mary made sure to praise the fineness of his calves in the knickers and colorful socks, as well as several other sincere complements on his handsomeness that succeeded at least marginally in alleviating Matthew's self-consciousness.

The final item on the agenda was the dreaded bathing outfit. The clerk brought several options, most consisting of a pair of shockingly small lastex trunks and a matching sleeveless shirt. Mary selected the navy blue suit with a white belt for him to try first. While Matthew was entirely unsure of his ability to go anywhere public in such a small amount of clothing, the unguarded lust that blossomed in his wife's lovely eyes when she entered the fitting room made his chest swell with pride. Glad that the clerk had been sent on a mission for a coordinating suit for Mary, he stood tall and still before the mirror, watching as his wife's hands snaked around to caress his abdomen and...lower...in the tightly-fitted material. Instantly aroused, Matthew groaned, and wondered how soon they could go home so he could claim his prize for cooperating so admirably with his wife's strange new taste in men's clothing.

Before he could ask, the clerk returned with Mary's requests, finally freeing him to change back into his own clothing. In addition to a bathing suit, the clerk had brought Mary several evening gowns in the latest style to try. There were also shoes, stockings, hats, gloves, and, to Matthew's chagrin, lingerie. A female clerk was also in tow, ready to assist their prestigious guest.

"Oh, I adore it!" Matthew heard her exclaim from behind the fitting room curtain.

"May I see?" he asked eagerly, hoping that she would allow him the same access to her fitting room that he had granted her.

Mary stepped boldly from behind the curtain, proudly showing off her shapely legs in the black stockings with patent leather heels and a beautiful eggplant-colored dress that fell just over her knees. Her smile grew wider as Matthew's eyes bulged.

He stepped close to her so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Darling, you look utterly ravishing. As much as I adore that gown, I do hope you don't intend to wear it outside of our bedroom."

"Of course I intend to wear it out, silly," she responded saucily. "I believe you will find the items I've selected for the privacy of our bedroom much more alluring."

Matthew blushed in that adorable way Mary loved, and silently held her hand as she twirled to give him a complete view of every lovely angle of her slender body in the gauzy dress.

A parade of gowns, each more elaborately beaded, fringed, and sequined than the next, ensued. Matthew delighted in the freedom to openly ogle his radiant wife's flawless figure, and exercised that privilege to the fullest. She found a smart little hat adorned with silk flowers that she especially loved, and he heartily agreed that it suited her very well.

Finally, it was time for Mary to try on a bathing costume. The female clerk presented her with several options. Matthew glanced over her shoulder, and, espying a sweet little blue suit with a sailor collar that immediately had his blood stirred, asked Mary to try that one. It took her several minutes to change, but, when she was finally ready, she sent the clerk out and called Matthew in. Her shapely legs were completely exposed by the thigh-length suit. A belt nipped in at her trim waist, showing off her womanly shape. The neckline, while modest enough, exposed her delicate collarbones and the creamy skin of her upper chest. He was very taken with the little flat-bottomed shoes that laced up her ankles and calves. She was quite a vision, and not one he was too keen to share with every other gentleman who might happen to be sea bathing at the same time they were.

In the end, Mary purchased two bathing outfits. She purchased the blue one to wear if she and Matthew could secure some private time in a secluded area of the sea shore, and a more conventional, modest one for normal bathing.

Their shopping completed, the smiling couple made their way back to house for a fast afternoon meal and the promised "afternoon delight" that they had both been anticipating. As soon as the door closed behind them, Matthew swung his wife up in his arms and took the steps two at a time towards their bedroom. Mary protested but hugged herself close to him, reveling in their brief return to their honeymoon days. Bates merely smiled as he arranged their coats in the closet, and pretended not to notice a thing.

* * *

On the morning of their fifth anniversary, Matthew woke Mary with a shower of kisses, and, soon, they were celebrating their happy marriage in the most meaningful way possible. Acceding to Matthew's wish for a day in bed with lots of lovemaking and a good deal of extra sleep, Mary allowed herself to be held tightly as they languished the morning away, rising only to ring the bell for a breakfast tray. It was nearly noon when they finally rose and dressed themselves for the day, though they were only going for a stroll in the park and a short shopping trip to several toy shops for presents for the children. They returned in time to dress for dinner.

Mary was pleased that the items she had asked to be immediately tailored and rush delivered from Harrod's were awaiting them when they arrived back in their dressing rooms. Matthew was taking her out to an American-style jazz club for some celebratory dancing later that night, and she wanted them both to be dressed to the nines in the latest fashions. For Matthew, she had selected a semi-formal suit with a white jacket (without tails), black trousers, and a red bow tie. For herself, she had selected a pretty white dress that she thought would look smart next to Matthew's white jacket. A feathered headband and a pair of black elbow-length gloves would complete the look.

Anna arranged her hair in a very good imitation of the current bobbed style, adding soft finger curls around her face and tucking the length of her hair under in the back. As a finishing touch, Mary dabbed red lipstick on her lips and lined her eyes with kohl, giving herself a sultry, sensual look.

Matthew appeared just as she was dabbing Chanel No 5 on her wrists. She appraised him appreciatively in the mirror, thinking he looked so impossibly yummy in his new suit with his golden hair combed perfectly into place that she would have to keep close to him throughout the evening to defend her territory. As she stood and turned towards him, she relished the hungry look in his eyes as they raked over her from head to toe.

"Mary, you look stunning. I'm a fool for allowing you to leave this house looking so positively eatable, but I do look forward to having you on my arm all evening. I shall be an object of extreme jealousy from every other man in the room."

"You look quite lovely yourself, darling," Mary purred as she approached him, running her gloved hands flirtatiously over his chest.

Unable to resist her allure, Matthew backed her up against her vanity, bunching the beaded material of her dress in his fists as she surrendered to him, wrapping her stockinged legs around his waist.

They were a bit later than they had hoped in making it to the club, but Matthew thought their lovemaking had given Mary an added glow that rendered her already irresistible appearance positively divine. He boldly wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered, daring any other man to so much as think about making a move on his woman. Mary glowed with pride at his possessiveness. She was his, and very proud of it. A quick scan of the darkened and crowded room told her that she was with, by far, the most handsome man there.

The music was upbeat and exciting, so very different from what they were used to dancing the waltz or the fox trot to. Mary couldn't help bobbing her head a bit in time with the beat. Matthew smiled happily down at her as they watched the assortment of exuberant couples kicking and twirling on the dance floor. It certainly wasn't like any dancing either of them had ever done.

"Shall we have a go at it?" Matthew asked enthusiastically, tugging Mary in the direction of the dance floor.

Mary planted her feet firmly in place.

"Darling, perhaps we should wait for a slower song. Neither of us have any idea how to dance to...this."

"I think we could pick it up," Matthew announced confidently as he studied the dancers with his keen eyes.

"I'm not so sure," Mary murmured, slightly intimidated by the fast-paced, and often silly, movements.

Matthew, on the other hand, was bursting with energy and eagerness to try his hand at this new kind of dancing. It certainly seemed more exciting than turning slowly in a circle.

"Oh, come now, darling! Let's live while we're still young."

This time, Matthew's attempt to pull Mary towards the center of the action met with slightly more success. She allowed him to lead her where he would, then stood stiffly in the midst of the great tangle of flailing limbs.

Matthew observed the couple closest to them for a moment before he slowly began to mimic the steps himself. The movements were somewhat less than dignified, but that didn't bother Matthew in the slightest, though it gave Mary a moment's pause. She watched in open-mouthed astonishment as Matthew quickly caught on to the beat of the music, easily mimicking the steps and motions of the gentleman he was observing.

Suddenly, he threw his arms out to the sides, and announced, rather loudly, that he had "got it."

Mary couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up at the sight of her darling husband's pleased grin. His hair had fallen down over his forehead and was flopping up and down with each bounce and kick. He looked utterly adorable, and oh, so silly.

"Now you try," Matthew commanded as he grasped her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Matthew, this is ridiculous!" Mary tried to protest through her nearly uncontrollable laughter.

"I know, but it's fun!" he answered with a grin as he pulled her into his arms and spun them quickly around.

Mary was dreadfully embarrassed, but Matthew's childlike enjoyment was contagious. When he paused to help her catch on to the steps, she no longer tried to protest. Soon, he was twirling and swinging her around the dance floor with surprising proficiency. Mary felt like she was doing very little herself, just moving her feet in time to the music and allowing herself to be led. Matthew, it seemed, was a natural dancer.

"I learn something new about you every day, darling," she giggled joyfully in his ear as they made their way towards a table some time later for refreshments. "I had no idea you could move like that!"

"Neither did I," Matthew responded with a laugh as he pulled out a chair for his wife. He then made his way through the crush of bodies to the bar to order their drinks.

"What's this?" Mary asked when he placed a glass of orange liquid before her.

"It's called a "Bee's Knees"."

Seeing Mary's look of confusion, Matthew clarified.

"It's a cocktail."

Mary raised her eyebrows and sniffed delicately at the strange drink.

"Interesting name," she mused. "How did you even know to ask for it?"

"Honestly, I pointed to a couple sitting at the bar and said 'we'll have what they're having.'"

Mary giggled and sipped her drink, which was better than she had expected it to be. Between dances, they sampled several other concoctions with names like "Manhattan," "French 75," and "Singapore Sling." They finished off the evening with martinis. When they left the club well after midnight, both had quite a bit of an edge.

They had made Bates and Anna promise not to wait up for them, so they let themselves into the house. Both tried unsuccessfully to suppress rather undignified giggles as they stumbled their way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Matthew immediately began shedding his clothing, dropping his jacket and bow tie haphazardly on the bedroom floor.

Mary reached under her skirt and began rolling her stockings down, stopping when they were bunched just under her knees.

"Want me to help wiv' those?" Matthew slurred, leering at Mary's half-exposed legs and wondering why she only took her stockings half way off.

"I noticed several girls wiv' their stock - hic! - ings down...like this."

Matthew pondered her answer for a few moments, tilting his head to the side to study her legs more closely - all four (or was it six?) of them.

"Very nize," he eventually concluded. "But I won't 'ave you showin' off dose gams for anyb-dy but me, Lady Craaaaawley!"

Mary made no reply, only hiked her skirt up and shimmied her knickers down her legs. Matthew's eyes went wide as he watched her, and he blinked several times to try to clear his vision.

"Now," Mary drawled in, what she thought, was a seductive voice as she perched on the edge of the bed, "get - hic! - over 'ere an' put another uv your luvely blonde babies inside me."

* * *

The next morning, Matthew awoke to a fierce pounding behind his eye lids and a painful stiffness in his lower back. Forcing his eyes to open and his body to move, he assessed the situation.

He had fallen asleep lying on his stomach, one arm draped over Mary's midsection. His pants were tangled around his ankles; his underpants were around his knees.

Turning carefully onto his side, he glanced over Mary as well. Her hair was a mess, and red lipstick was smeared all over her chin and right cheek. She lay on her back with her dress bunched around her hips and her stockings rolled down under her knees. Both of them, he noticed, still had their shoes on. He had to smile at the sight of Mary's lacy knickers hanging from the toe of one shoe.

He had a vague, but fuzzy, memory of how they came to be as they were. His head and back protested as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Coffee would have to be rung for, the sooner the better.

"Mary," he spoke gently as he nudged her shoulder with one hand. "Darling, wake up."

Mary stirred, then sat bolt upright as she realized she was on top of the covers and completely dressed. _Well, almost completely. _

Her hand immediately flew to her forehead as the sudden motion caused a rather uncomfortable pounding.

"I think...I had too much to drink last night," she observed, her voice rough and hoarse.

"You're probably right about that," Matthew agreed, rubbing his temples in a circular motion with his fingertips.

For the first time since awakening, Mary turned her eyes in her husband's direction. No matter the ache in her head, her laughter wouldn't be suppressed.

"Matthew, go look in the mirror!" was her only response to his raised eyebrows.

He pulled his trousers up and made his way gingerly to the vanity, only to find that he had almost as much lipstick on his face as Mary had on hers.

They spent the first day of the fifth year of their marriage in bed nursing pounding headaches. The second day was spent on a train, on their way to Brighton.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! I did a lot of research on the fashion and nightlife of the 20s to write this, but, as we all know, internet research can be inaccurate at times, so I hope it's all correct. I will post this story on my tumblr page (username Britomart87) with lots of pictures for those who enjoy a little visual aid. Please check it out!

Also, I wasn't sure that "socks" was the correct word, but I also thought "stockings" wasn't right in this instance. I couldn't find any info online, so if anyone knows if "socks" is the wrong word, let me know and I will revise. :)


End file.
